


The Journal of Aubrianna

by AuroraDefae



Series: Aubrianna Maren Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More back story to how Aubrianna ended up as the Fainting sister. I know I need to change the dates, but will focus on that as soon as I finish Childhood Memories.</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/741578/chapters/1391028 refer here if confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journal of Aubrianna

**13 May, 2013**

So..um. Hello. This is stupid, but Amelia told me to try to write off some of my grumpiness before the client comes. I guess I'm just hungry, but the weather outside isn't helping. It looks like it's about to rain, and the humidity is coming straight through my window. Sherlock nearly found out about me on my last case- I had to do some quick thinking before the person blabbed to him. This case seems interesting though. Some jewels were stolen from an older family five doors up, though I feel bad for Mrs. Jones.....she nearly had a heart attack when she discovered them missing. Her middle-aged son is coming, as she is on bed rest. I think I'm going to nap. I haven't had much sleep lately. I would give anything for some chips. Maybe I'll ask to get a lift to a restraunt as my favor. God, I need sleep. um. Bye.

 

**14 May, 2013**

Okay, it is very definitely raining, and the wind is so cold. I walked around to make inquiries, and nearly got cold and wet enough to get pneumonia. So, now I'm sitting with a warm blanket around me, blowing my nose every two seconds. Scrap the chips, I need medicine. I think I have a fever.

  * John Black- old friend, brings Mrs. Jones flowers everyday.
  * Peter Black- little son of John, helps her by cleaning her house and other odd chores.
  * Misc.- milkman, newsboy.



I am no closer to solving this. Might refer her to Sherlock, except he usually only takes murders. I'm too sick and miserable to think anymore. Hope we have a can of chicken soup or some aspirin. But mainly, we better have soup.

 

 **15 May, 2013**  
Turns out the jewels were snuck out of the house in a vase of old flowers. He's already sold them, or has hidden them too well, so we couldn't return any of them except for a ruby brooch. I still got some cough syrup and aspirin. So I actually feel okay right now. Not jump up on my feet and run around good, but still better.

How could I forget? Sherlock came down the street with John. He’s gotten even taller. John was just as he seemed in the papers. Short, commanding. Yet he also had a gentleness that pulsed out from him. Apparently he was here as some murderer was hiding here. A few shots echoed out, and I waited with my heart beating. I was about to give up my secrecy and run out when I saw the two walk back up the street, supporting a tall, thin brunette between them.

That’s basically the sum of the interesting things that happened to me today. Or sadly, this month. I solved a case, got medicine, and saw Sherlock. Whoo. I’m too tired to bemoan my lack of normality. Goodnight, as it is currently coming on one.

 

**16 May, 2013**

Another passé day. No clients, no fights on the streets. Feeling better but still using the chance to be lazy and read all day. I've only stood up for food and the water closet. I would like some more favors, but honestly enjoy not having clients.

That little boy, who now lives with his mum, came by today but only hung around for a bit. He still is in shock that his dad went to prison for theft. Peter. He's just so innocent and small, I've taken to him already. If he comes by again, I feel I should tell who I really am, instead of using Jessica.

I still feel nervous about living with Sherlock if I decide to. Mum wanted it...but I'm a bit afraid to. Eight years....

Goodnight.

 

**17 May 2013**

Oh goodness gracious. More later. In shock and so much adrenaline.

 

** 20 May 2013 **

Peter was kidnapped for ransom (the jewels). So thankful that I found him before it was too late. He knows who I am, but I can trust him to keep it a secret.

To much to write right now. Maybe some other entry.

On the other hand, I am not surprisingly hungry. It is so hard to not go eat all the chocolate and peppermint bark Mrs. Smith insisted on giving me. Her health has crippled her even worse, but she is alive and ticking.

 

**5 June 2013**

I've been a mix of I can't bother with this diary because what if Sherlock finds is and sick from something. As I can't go to the hospital, Dr. Adams couldn't tell me what was wrong with me. He could just give me medicine and confine me to bed rest. Sherlock has been coming by more recently to solve crimes. The neighborhood  has lost a lot of order without me solving nearly daily cases. At least my brother is occupied; I've heard the horrible rumors.

I'm glad John is a doctor.

 

** 6 June 2013 **

I went for a walk today, to the park. It took me a while to remember what my pseudo/fake name was.... ah it's been awhile. But now I have a case and a client tomorrow. Seems no one liked how my brother solved the cases. (He rejected most of them)

I have a lot of nearly cold cases to solve now...

At least there haven't been any fights.

Sherlock hasn't been in the newspapers recently. No posts on the blogs either.

  
  


 

 


End file.
